defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Kayne Karagi
'Found By the Jedi' Born on Coruscant, Kaayne was found to have an afffinity for the force at the age of three. He came from a family of Soldiers, as his father, Vaylyn, was a member of the Republic's special forces, and his mother was a battle medic. About four years before the Sacking, Jedi Master Kellik Desto found Kayne through a subconsious outreach in the Force from the small boy. He was brought to the Temple and became a Jedi under Desto's personal watch. Early Training Jedi Master Desto was a strict teacher, though very friendly and played the father role to the Jedi child. A skilled Weapon Master, Desto pushed Kayne's skills in the direction of close combat. He built his first lightsaber at the age of six, though it was very poor in quality, and was deemed unfit for actual combat. The Sacking The day of the Sacking of Coruscant, Kayne and his Master had been summoned to the Senate building, at request of the Chancellor. Knowing the young boy, the Chancellor had suggested he explore the upper gardens of the planet, in an effort to become closer to the planet. Kayne's Master agreed to this suggestion, knowing his Padawan was in dire need to grow closer to his home. With the personal escort of his Master's closest friend, Jessett Sento, of the Coruscant Security Force, Kayne was brought away from the building. Two hours later, as Jessett and Kayne were about to return to the the Senate building to rendezvous with Kayne's Master, Jessett witnessed something nobody on Corucant would forget for generations. In the distance, a ship had crashed nearby the Senate building, and warriors weilding red lightsabers emerged, cutting down all in sight. The Sith had attacked the Core. Escape To Corellia In a frenzy, Jessett requisitioned a speeder and rushed off to the nearest millitary starport. Finding Republic troopers waiting to help with the evacuation, Jessett pushed Kayne on the first ship he saw, bound for Corellia, En route, Kayne met his Master's younger brother, Stantos Desto, who had taken it upon himself to help guide Kayne's training until he could find him a suitable master. Durring his training, Jessett contacted him, and presented him with two items given to him by the dying master Kellik Desto. These items were the Jedi's main lightsaber, which Kayne never uses, out of respect for his lost father figure, and Desto's personal Holocron, which had been made in case Kayne had to be seperated from him for any long periods of time. It contained many things Desto had yet to teach Kayne, including the proper way to build a lightsaber, the importance of political allies, and information on a group of criminals that he had planned to task Kayne with uprooting once he had become a stronger Jedi. Tython Not long after landing on Corellia, Stantos was contacted by the Jedi Councel, and it was explained that he and Kayne were to flee to the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython, as per the Treaty of Coruscant.This troubled Stantos, because to him, retreating was like losing an entire war. He had wanted to fight back from the moment the Chancellor had been killed. Much to his displeasure, he and his makeshift Padawan departed for the Jedi homeworld within a day's time. On his first day at the academy, Kayne met many Jedi younglings whom he'd never seen before, and made many new friends. But one Padawan stood out to him. Her name was Natalia Orbei, a human female about his age. She was far more skilled in combat than he, but seemed to lack direction. She often complained to Kayne in their free time about fears that the Empire had already won, and it was just a matter of time before the Sith found Tython. After five years at the academy, around age 14, Kayne had grown more adept in the art of single-weapon combat, nearing the top of his age group. His focus however, never left Coruscant, and his dead master. Nightly he would lie awake, studying the Holocron of his deceased master, learning all he could. Broken Bond One night, as Kayne was finishing a saber drill with one of his instructors, he noticed Natalia leaving the Academy's main entrance at a hurried pace. Naturally, raised curious, he followed in the shadows. Near a small township of Twi'lek, Natalia noticed Kayne, and confronted him, saying that he had no right to follow her, and that she had to leave for personal reasons. She told him how her parents had died in the sacking, and how she'd lost her master. She planned on hunting down their killers, and bringing them to justice. Knowing that Natalia was walking a razor-thin line, Kayne tried to stop her the only way he knew how. He drew his lightsaber and told her that if it was worth killing another Padawan, she could leave. His ploy to get her to back down didn't work. She drew her own weapon and attacked him, scarring part of his face in the battle. In the end, she destroyed his lightsaber, and knocked him unconsious with the hilt of her weapon. When he awoke, she was gone. At that point, Kayne vowed that he would find his friend, and bring her back to the temple on Tython. If not to be judged, than to be saved. He hoped greatly it would be the former. Data File Damaged, Working to repair... Stand By. Category:Characters